Jealousy Strikes
by horoscope123
Summary: Kise is cheating on Kuroko right in front of him and yet, he is being oblivious. How would things turn out? WARNING: LEMON!


A sky blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_I really wonder who his lover is, him or me?! How dare he cheat on me in front of me and acting so carefree!_

Kuroko was fuming with anger; though his expression, as usual, didn't give anything away. He watched as _his_ lover; feed Tetsuya Nigou another piece of treat and _snuggling _together on the sofa in front of the television, causing Kuroko's eyebrow to twitch again.

_Shouldn't he be cuddling with me?! _Kuroko thought angrily and decided to go to his room to cool off.

He sat down on the bed angrily, questioning the purpose and the reason for his lover coming over to his place. _I thought that reason he came over was to see me, apparently I was wrong._ Kuroko was upset; his boyfriend had barely looked at him after he greeted him at the door. He didn't even receive a kiss the whole day as he continued to think about his boyfriend's action, he became more disappointed and upset and decided to read. 

He took an unfinished book off the shelf and returned to his bed to read. Reading had always helped him to forget about the world for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm his sizzling nerves and started to read.

After a few moments of trying to follow the story plot and re-reading the same lines over and over again yet no registering the words, Kuroko gave up. _I might as well sleep,_ Kuroko thought, hoping that sleeping would help him instead.

Within a few minutes, Kuroko was dead to the world, his exhaustion having caught up with him.

_Eh? Where did Tetsuya go? Wasn't he here just a few moments ago? _ Kise turned his head to look around Kuroko's apartment, not finding the owner anywhere.

_Maybe he went to his room. _Kise guessed as he continued to hold a sleeping Nigou to his chest in front of the television which was showcasing one of his favourite basketball teams playing against a rival team.

It wasn't long before Kise's eyelids started to feel heavy and they eventually closed, following Nigou and unknowingly, his lover in deep sleep.

When Kuroko woke up, it was already in the evening so he decided to make dinner for the two of them. No matter how angry he was at his lover, he still cared for him and did not want him to starve. Besides, he knew that Kise loves to eat his home cooked meals.

He went to the living room to see that Nigou and Kise were peacefully asleep with the television still on, he took the remote control and off the television set, not wanting to waste electricity.

He looked forlornly at the sleeping 'couple', he loved both of them but sometimes, they were too much especially Kise. Didn't he come over to see him? Then is he not spending time with him? Instead, he spent time playing with Nigou and neglecting him.

Kuroko made his way to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner.

"Ouch!" Kuroko yelped in pain as he had accidentally pricked his finger with the knife. Kuroko's soft exclamation was enough to wake Nigou whom in turn woke Kise.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong?" The blonde rubbed his eyes sleepily as he made his way to his lover.

"Nothing much, you can go back to sleep if you want to." Kuroko said flatly.

Kise raised his blond eyebrow at the tone that his lover used, other people may not detect know the difference but after being together for almost a year, if he still did not know the difference in the tone and expression that Kuroko shows, then he is a failure as his lover.

Kise took a step forward and embraced Kuroko from the back, wrapping his steel-like arms around Kuroko's small waist. He placed his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and breathed in Kuroko's vanilla scent.

Kise held Kuroko's injured finger and placed it in his mouth. Kise's taste bud was filled with the distinct coppery taste of blood but that did not deter Kise. In fact, the shiver that ran through Kuroko from his action, encouraged him not that he needed it. He ran his tongue up and down the finger, swirling it around the injured area.

Kuroko was shocked at Kise's actions at first but as he felt Kise's hot and moist tongue moving along and around his finger, wiping the pain away and brought pleasure the sky blue haired boy. He bit his lower lip to try to stop the moans that were lodged at the back of his throat.

"Ry-Ryouta! Please! Stop!" Kuroko managed to get out.

Kise tightened his lips around the finger and dragged his mouth up before releasing the finger, hearing Kuroko whimper.

"You asked me to stop, but it doesn't seem like you want me to, Tetsuya." Kise breathed into Kuroko's ears which were red with embarrassment.

Kuroko's face lit with embarrassment, his usual cool demeanour shattered under Kise's skilled mouth. "B-Baka! If we carried on, there wouldn't be dinner!" Kuroko said his face flushed. "Besides I'm still angry with you." Kuroko mumbled under his breath.

"Eh? Why? What did I do?" Kise asked bewilderedly, not knowing what he had done wrong.

"Nothing!" Kuroko went back to prepare their dinner, ignoring Kise under the pretence that he was too busy.

Kise decided to let the matter go, for now. He has his means for getting his answer from Kuroko.

"Dinner's ready!" Kuroko said.

Two pairs of ears perked up at this and ran towards the kitchen, abandoning the game that they were engaged in previously.

Nigou sat at Kuroko's feet, sapphire eyes gazing expectantly at the petite male. Kuroko set the bowl of dog food on the ground before Nigou before he took his and Kise's dinner to the dining room where Kise was already seated and is equally eager to dig in.

"Itadakimasu!" Kise said before digging into his dinner, prepared by his lover.

Kuroko did the same but with lesser enthusiasm than Kise. The two of them did the dishes after they had finished with their dinner.

They sat side by side on the couch watching a basketball game with Nigou on Kuroko's lap, snoozing.

After a while, Kuroko looked up at the clock, it was 8:30pm.

"Nigou, let's go take a bathe." Kuroko announced as he stood up to make his way to the bathroom.

"Can I join?" Kise asked, looking at Kuroko with his big puppy eyes.

"No." He was immediately shot down by Kuroko. It wasn't that Kuroko hated taking a bathe with Kise but who knew how they would be in the bathroom if Kise were to join. Not to mention that Nigou would be together with them.

Kise pouted at Kuroko's rejection and was slightly jealous of Nigou, being able to bathe with Kuroko every day. He wants that too! He wants to be able to bathe with Kuroko every day, eat dinner with him, sleep with him, wake up with Kuroko in his arms and spend more time together.

He then remembered about the 'incident' before dinner, he had almost forgotten to ask Kuroko why he had been angry with him as he had not as if he was angry after dinner.

He switched off the television and went to Kuroko's room to wait for him. Not long after, a dripping wet Nigou ran out of the bathroom and shook the water droplets of its fur, sending the water droplets everywhere in the room.

"Nigou! You can't do that, bad dog!" Kise chided with his usual expressionless face, his hands holding onto a white towel and his body was bare with only a small white towel covering his nether regions. Water droplets were still dripping down those creamy skin, his face was covered with a faint tint of pink from his bathe.

Kuroko bent down to wrap Nigou in the big fluffy towel who was whining at being scolded by his owner. "You can't do that next time, ok?" Kuroko forgiving the dog's bad behaviour, getting a bark in return which Kuroko took as an affirmative.

The sight had Kise drooling and almost had a nose bleed. Only when Kise made a slight choking sound did Kuroko realise that Kise was also in his room.

"Why are you in my room Ryouta?"

Kuroko's question snapped Kise out of his trance. It took a moment before Kise's brain could register the question.

"I was going to ask you why you were angry with me before dinner."

Kise's answer made Kuroko paused for a moment debating whether to tell Kise or not. Kise watches as Kuroko thought of his answer. He knew the moment that Kuroko made his decision, his lover's blue eyes filled with determination.

Kuroko walked over to him and climbed onto his lap, resting his forehead on Kise's shoulders.

"I was jealous."

Kuroko's confession shocked Kise; he looked down at the male on his lap with wide eyes. Kise noticed red tinting the tips of Kuroko's ears, knowing that Kuroko's own confession embarrassed him. With that in mind, Kise's heart swelled with love, knowing that Kuroko trust him enough to hand over his heart like this.

"Why?" Kise couldn't remember doing anything that might have made his boyfriend jealous.

"You came over but you didn't spend time with me. You were only playing with Nigou and being all lovey-dovey with him." Kuroko said, pouting unconsciously.

Although it was whispered, but Kise had caught on and chuckled which caused Kuroko to be angry.

"What's so funny?" He said, lifted his head from their position to glare at Kise.

"Sorry but I can't help it. You're too adorable." Kise said still laughing softly.

"How can a guy be adorable?"

"Only you can pull it off."

Kise stared at Kuroko's blushing face and couldn't himself from leaning forward. He captured Kuroko's sweet lips with his own, Kuroko returned the kiss instinctively after getting over his shock.

Kise nibbled on Kuroko's plump bottom lips, silently asking for permission which was granted immediately. Kise's tongue started to tease and licked all the sensitive spots in Kuroko's moist cavern. Kise swallowed all the sweet moans that Kuroko made and rubbed their tongues together, intertwining them, earning more moans from Kuroko.

The couple broke apart to take in their much needed oxygen, Kise moving on to attack Kuroko's creamy neck and letting his hands caress Kuroko's sides, chest and back. Kise sucked on Kuroko's sweet spot behind his earlobe, earning a loud moan from his sweet lover.

His wandering hands brushed Kuroko's cherry nubs, causing Kuroko to gasp in surprise. Kise grinned as he played with both of the quickly hardening nubs. Kise replaced his hands with his mouth.

"Ahhh! Ryou… Ryouta!" Kuroko gasped in pleasure, he couldn't help the moans spilling from his mouth.

Kise is sucking on his nipples so hard, sending waves after waves of pleasure through his body his blood were rushing south; hardening his erection. His other nipple is being played by Kise's wicked fingers.

"Ryou… Mmph! Ryouta… No milk will come out even if you suck so hard!"

Kise gave the nipple he was attending to a lick before looking at Kuroko's aroused face. His face was covered with pink hues and his sapphire blue eyes were glazed over with lust.

"That's because your nipple taste so good." Kise licked his lips like a predator presented with his favourite prey.

Kise's words and action heightened Kuroko's arousal state. "Ryouta, stop teasing me!"

"I can't help it. Your reactions are too adorable for your own good, my Tetsuya. I will kill anyone who sees you like this," Kise said dangerously.

Kuroko know that Kise is being serious; he couldn't help but be turned out by Kise's possessiveness. It just shows that he was being loved.

"Only you, Ryouta." Kuroko reached out to pull Kise down for a searing hot kiss. Tongues battled for dominance and moans were rolling out of their throats.

Kise reached out one hand to take a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand. Kise flipped the two of them, changing their position with Kuroko now lying on his back to the mattress and Kise hovering above him. The duo pulled away from the passionate kiss, gasping for breath.

Kise uncapped the lube and poured some of the contents onto his fingers. He placed his slick fingers at Kuroko's twitching entrance; he rubbed the entrance teasingly, smearing some of the lube onto the hole.

"Ryouta, faster! Stop teasing!" Kuroko bucked his hips, trying to push the fingers in by himself.

"As you wish, my love." Kise said as he pushed his index finger in slowly stopping until it reaches his knuckles. He wiggled the finger about, making Kuroko to buck his hips.

He pulled the finger out and pushed it in again, repeating the process after he added the second and third finger.

"AH! Ryouta! I want you inside of me! Please!" Kuroko said between moans.

Kise complied as he don't think he could hold out much longer, his member is painfully hard in his pants. He quickly chucked his clothes off and freed his painfully hard penis from its confinement. He picked up the lube that was tossed away by him and squeeze a generous amount on his erection.

He spread the lube along his cock and placed the tip at Kuroko's eager entrance, pushing the head in and eventually his whole length till the hilt.

Kuroko feels so full; Kise's hot member is filling him up so nicely. He thrust his hips upwards, signalling to Kise that he was ready.

With a growl, Kise started thrusting into Kuroko's tight passage. "Tetsuya… You are… So tight! So hot!" Kise groaned in pleasure as Kuroko's walls clamped down on his pulsing length as if it doesn't want to let go of him.

He started to change the angle of his thrust to try and find the special spot in Kuroko that would make him scream.

"Ryouta! There! Again! Right there!" Kuroko yelled in ecstasy. Kise grinned and started pistoling in and out of Kuroko's body, hitting that bundle of nerve with every thrust.

When Kise felt the Kuroko's passage tightening even more, he knew that Kuroko was about to climax and sped up his thrusts. He grabbed Kuroko's weeping member and pumped him to completion as he too, felt his climax approaching.

"Ryouta!" Kuroko screamed as thick ribbons of white fluid were shot out.

"Tetsuya!" Kise could no longer hold it in with Kuroko's walls clamping hard on his cock and he spilled his seeds inside of his lover. He was careful not to collapse onto his small lover and held him in his arms.

"Aishiteru, Tetsuya."

"Aishiteru, Ryouta."


End file.
